


Nighttime

by rynapyna



Category: Disobedience (2017), Disobedience - Naomi Alderman
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynapyna/pseuds/rynapyna
Summary: Ronit and Esti enjoy some alone time after putting their daughter to bed.





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really just some smut with some domesticity thrown in. I've been wanting to write something about these two for ages and I finally got something out. I hope you all enjoy it and leave a comment please! Oh and it gets kinda dirty, if you've seen the film, you should know what that means. You've been warned :)

A brisk wind blew in through the open window. Esti was clearing the plates from the dinner of beef stew on the dining room table. Ronit was lying on the couch with Hannah on her chest. She was six months old now and was growing so quickly it made her mothers squeeze each other’s hands countless times a day. Each time Hannah smiled or giggled or kicked her legs frantically, their hearts swelled.

Esti dried her hands on a dish towel and made her way over to her girls. She felt a lump form in her throat, just as it did nearly every time she saw Ronit with their daughter. She had a shock of dark, curly hair and hazel eyes, just like her mother, Esti always thought. She was gorgeous. Hannah was asleep and Ronit’s eyes were struggling to stay open as well. Esti stood next to Ronit’s head and ran a hand through her raven locks which caused her to stir and slowly open her eyes.

“Mm, hey, she’s asleep,” whispered Ronit, fighting back a yawn. Esti laughed lightly.

“It looked like you were too,” said Esti. Ronit waved her off and stroked Hannah’s back.  
“Nah, I was just resting my eyes, thinking about her birthday party and what the theme should be.”

“Darling, that’s nearly six months away, I think you’ll have plenty of time,” Esti replied.

“Noo, the first one is the most important, I want to fill three scrapbooks with photos of everything, it has to be a blowout.” 

“Of course it will be. I’m going to put her to bed.”

“Alright. Goodnight my beautiful girl,” Ronit whispered, “have sweet dreams, mummy loves you.” Ronit kissed her daughter’s head. Esti gently lifted Hannah and bounced her softly. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said and quietly took the baby to the nursery. Ronit sat up and turned the television to the Food Network which was a quarter of the way through and episode of Chopped, one of their favorites to watch. She crossed her legs on the coffee table and took a long sip from her red wine that was just nearly forgotten. A moment later, Esti reemerged from the hallway with the baby monitor. 

“Do you want me to close the window? Its quite cold tonight.” Esti asked.

“Leave it open for a bit, I like the breeze.” Ronit patted the spot to the right of her on the couch. Esti sat down, taking the wine from her, and took a rather large gulp.

“I’ve seen this one,” she gestured with the glass, “the guy with the tattoos wins.” Ronit swatted her arm lightly.

“Don’t spoil it!” she laughed.

“Its always the guy with the tattoos babe,” Esti said. She drained the last of the wine from its glass. Ronit arched an eyebrow at her.  
“Oh, sorry, did you want any more of this?” Esti fought back a laugh.

“Well it looks like it doesn’t matter if I did now does it babe.” She snatched the glass away from Esti and placed it back on the coffee table. She jabbed Esti in the side with her knuckles for good measure.

“Sorry,” Esti grinned.

“No you’re not.”

“No I’m not.” Esti scooted down towards the edge of the couch and laid her head in Ronit’s lap. Ronit instinctively began stroking Esti’s hair. 

“I can’t believe how long your hair is getting,” she said, letting the soft strands glide between her fingers. 

“I know, I’m still getting used to it. Do you like it?” Esti stroked Ronit’s knee through her pajama bottoms.

“I love it. It reminds me of when you were fifteen. That’s when you became utterly breathtaking.” 

“Oh stop it,” Esti said, her eyes glued to the television, but not processing the images on the screen, intoxicated by the feeling of Ronit’s fingernails on her scalp.

“I mean it. I remember you came back after a summer holiday for a month or so, you turned up at shul and my heart stopped.” Esti turned her head to look up at Ronit.

“I remember that trip, we went to see my aunt in Brighton. When I came back, that’s when everything got so much more intense with us. You’re telling me it was all because of my hair?” 

“Not just that, your hair was longer, your breasts had gotten bigger and you put on some weight. You let me go down on you for the first time two weeks after you got back. Remember?” Esti pondered the memory for a moment.

“Yes, I suppose I do. Wow. I had no idea.”

“It was that and I guess I got sort of tired of rubbing myself raw every night thinking about you, I couldn’t stand it any longer.” Esti’s eyes widened before she burst out in laughter. 

“Ronit! I can’t believe you said that!” Ronit looked nonplussed. 

“What? You know its true. And I know you did it too. My unibrow made you weak in the knees.” Esti was holding her stomach laughing.

“Oh but it did! It was just a lot harder to do that with a sister sleeping a meter away than in your setup.” Ronit joined in on the laughter.

“Fair point,” she managed to get out. A sudden crackling from the monitor on the coffee table caused them both to freeze instantaneously. Ronit held a finger up to her mouth. Hannah’s cries subsided after a few seconds and they both sighed with relief. 

“Okay, too loud, enough walks down masturbation memory lane for one night I think. I don’t want to break her sleeping through the night streak.”

“How many days has it been now?” Esti asked, her head still in Ronit’s lap, looking up at her face.

“This is day seventeen, can you believe that?” Ronit held up her hand for a high five. Esti met her hand lightly so no sound formed. Ronit laced their fingers together and let their hands rest on Esti’s stomach. 

“I can’t believe it. I still can’t believe that we made her.” Ronit smiled and stroked Esti’s forehead with her free hand.

“Darling, I’m not quite sure I was actually around for the conception. Wrong parts and all that.”  
“No Ronit, think about it. I was with Dovid for eleven years, trying to get pregnant, and nothing, all that time. And then —“ 

“And then I come along and one evening together and that’s what did it?”

“Exactly.”

“Esti, I think you were pregnant long before I got there, you just didn’t realize it.” Esti shook her head.

“No, I would have never gotten pregnant with Hannah if it wasn’t for you.” Ronit grinned at her.

“If that’s what you believe, I’ll believe it too,” Ronit said.

“I know its true. Trust me. Take some of the credit.”

“Alright, thank you. To be honest, in my head, I’ve been taking credit since you told us you were pregnant.” Esti laughed. 

“I knew it,” Esti said, she grasped Ronit’s hand that was intwined with her own and moved it up her body, “these fingers,” she kissed Ronit’s fingertips before taking her index and middle finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around. Ronit drew in a sharp breath and continued the ministrations through Esti’s hair with her other hand. 

“Your hands,” she kissed the center of Ronit’s palm wetly and Ronit felt a surge of heat in her groin. Esti bit Ronit’s thumb lightly but enough to make Ronit moan and her legs shift. Esti let go of Ronit’s hand and pushed up her t-shirt to expose her flat stomach. She turned her head and licked Ronit’s navel. Ronit’s left hand gripped Esti’s hair while the other moved to the back of the couch.

“Is that all?” Ronit inquired. She looked down at her lap into the warm hazel eyes. Esti shook her head no and kissed Ronit’s stomach again, hotter and wetter this time. Ronit moved her hands to her pajama bottoms. 

“I want you to take these off of me and have you keep telling me things Esti,” Ronit said firmly. Esti half whimpered, half moaned as she nodded eagerly and shifted to slide Ronit’s pants and underwear down her legs. Esti resumed her place in Ronit’s lap but was now on her front, her stomach resting over Ronit’s right thigh. She resumed kissing the pale plane of Ronit’s stomach, her skin was soft and smooth. Ronit let a hand settle on Esti’s back and grip her t-shirt. 

“Your smell,” Esti said as she made her way closer to where Ronit wanted her most. Ronit felt a rush of arousal at her words. Her hips stirred slightly as she attempted some form of relief via the couch. Esti moved a hand between Ronit’s legs and parted her. Her scent filled Esti’s nostrils and she moaned softly. She couldn’t resist as her tongue darted out and flicked Ronit’s clit two times before retreating.

“Fuck,” Ronit gasped, “y-you don’t know what you do to me Esti.”

“Your voice too, I love hearing your voice like this,” Esti said, her words muffled. She took a long lick up the length of Ronit.

“Mm, and your taste Ronit, I can’t get enough of it. I used to think about how you taste in the years we were apart. Its the same after all that time. I simply crave it,” Esti said and continued to lap at Ronit lightly.

“Jesus Christ Esti, I think all that wine is getting to you,” Ronit said, through a whimper. Esti pulled back and stroked Ronit with her fingers. 

“No, I just love you a lot and want to show you that right now. Alright?” Esti inquired as she slowly slid a finger inside. Ronit nodded quickly 

“Yes, yes please Esti. Fuck me.” 

Esti pulled her knees further beneath herself so her back arched and she was at a higher angle. Ronit spread her legs apart more so Esti could access all of her. Esti dove right in. She licked Ronit all over, it was frantic yet, methodical. She inserted two fingers and curved them just right which caused Ronit to groan deeply. Ronit had began to allow her hands to roam Esti’s body. Her left gripped Esti’s hair while her right had ended up inching its way down to Esti’s lower half. She wanted to make Esti feel good, but tease her at the same time. She slid Esti’s t-shirt up to expose the top of her flannel pajama bottoms. In one swift movement, she grabbed the waistband of Esti’s pants and pulled them down to her knees along with her underwear. Ronit’s hand immediately found her, slippery and wet. Ronit wasted no time and pushed two fingers in roughly causing her to cry out. She thrust in and out of her hard and fast three times. It became so intense that Esti pulled away and allowed her own fingers to slip out to moan at the sensation.

“Please Ronit,” she whined. Ronit’s movements stopped.

“Mmm, Esti, make me cum first, then it’ll be your turn. I promise,” Ronit said in a surprisingly calm tone but Esti knew she meant it. Ronit tightened her hold on Esti’s head and gently pushed her back down to where she needed her. Esti groaned before she began to lick Ronit with vigor. Ronit cried out and resumed her thrusting with her fingers, stopping every few strokes to rub at Esti’s clit lightly. Esti kept her concentration as best as she could. She flicked her tongue quickly and reinserted her fingers. Ronit normally liked it when Esti thrust her fingers in and out of her but at this angle, there wasn’t as much room for movement so Esti resorted to curling and uncurling her fingers hard. 

“Fuck, I’m so close Esti, keep going,” Ronit cried. Esti knew she had her on the edge and sucked on Ronit’s clit as hard as she could while continuing to move her fingers. Ronit’s stomach contracted and her fingers pulled at Esti’s hair as her walls closed intensely around Esti’s fingers, her clit quivering under Esti’s tongue. She sighed Esti’s name and the hand that had been touching Esti fell to the couch as she caught her breath and Esti’s tongue gently lapped up the wetness that remained. 

Ronit closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch. Esti stood up and pulled her bottoms off the rest of the way and ripped her shirt off before straddling Ronit’s thighs. She let her index finger brush Ronit’s lips. Ronit darted her tongue out to taste what remained of  
herself on Esti’s fingers and felt a wave of electricity spread through her. She pulled Esti’s mouth down to her for a wet, and messy kiss. She bit Esti’s bottom lip before moving down to take a nipple into her mouth. She sucked so hard Esti thought it might leave a bruise. She hoped it would. Ronit held onto Esti’s back and gently lowered her to lay down on the couch. She kissed Esti’s lips again, softer this time, and trailed a hand up Esti’s thigh while the other held herself up near Esti’s head. She felt how warm Esti was and released a long sigh. 

“You’re so wet Esti,” she slid a finger inside, “god, you’re so soft, so beautiful.” All Esti could do was nod and smile. 

“Please Ronit, please make me cum,” Esti whimpered, fully desperate. Ronit inserted a second finger and began to thrust, building up speed. She licked and sucked Esti’s neck, wanting to feel her everywhere at once. She realized what she wanted to do, more so because she knew how much Esti loved it. She knew Esti would say yes, knew that she would want it, she always did when they were this ravenous for one another, but she asked nonetheless. 

“Esti, do you want me to? When you cum?” Esti knew what she meant instantly. Their eyes locked and she nodded frantically. Ronit smiled and moved her fingers to Esti’s clit, rubbing in circles as fast as she could until her arm was burning. Esti’s breathing got faster and louder, she opened her mouth and Ronit let spit trickle out of her own. As soon as it hit her tongue, Esti cried out and her eyes snapped shut. She closed her mouth and swallowed. She shivered as she came down. Ronit removed her hand from between them and licked the wetness off of her index finger. Before she could move to the next one, Esti gently grabbed her hand and sucked Ronit’s middle finger into her mouth until there was no trace of herself left. Ronit groaned at the sight before her. Esti let the finger go with a pop and Ronit fell to her side and let her arm drape over Esti’s stomach. They lay together while their breathing became steady.

“Fuck,” Ronit exhaled.

“What?” Esti said. 

“That was, I mean, that was pretty dirty wasn’t it?” Esti laughed and turned to face Ronit.

“I suppose it was, but its not like it was anything we haven’t done before really,” Esti said.

“I know but still! Our baby is asleep one wall away,” Ronit whispered, “we’re really going to have to watch it when she gets older.”

“Oh it’ll be fine, you worry too much,” Esti said and stroked Ronit’s cheek.

“Do you think really we’ll be able to pull all that off when she starts walking or stops sleeping in a crib and can come into our room or out here at any time?”

“Hmm, I don’t think it’ll be easy but I know for a fact, I’m never not going to want all those pervy things you do to me so, we’ll figure it out,” Esti said. Ronit laughed.

“Well, the feeling is mutual sweetheart, so at least we have that going for us.” She leaned in and their lips met in a tender kiss. 

“I love you. So much, so fucking much Esti.” Esti grinned wide.

“I love you too darling. And, if my calculations are correct, I think we might’ve just made another baby so buckle up Krushka.” Ronit laughed a little too loudly. As if on cue, the baby monitor crackled with Hannah’s cries. They groaned in unison. 

“See what you did? She heard you talking about replacing her!” Ronit said. “Seventeen day streak gone!” she whispered as she stood up to put her pajamas back on. She picked Esti’s up off of the floor and tossed them to her as well. Esti laughed at Ronit’s exasperation. 

“Its alright, I’ll get her since I ruined it,” Esti finished putting on her t-shirt and wrapped her arms around Ronit’s waist. She leaned up for a quick kiss. 

“You need to get to bed anyway. Your shoot is early tomorrow. Don’t forget to close the window” Esti said and Ronit nodded. Esti turned to walk down the hallway. Ronit switched the television off, placed the empty wine glass in the sink and washed her hands. She shut the window, grabbed the baby monitor, and walked down the hall. She popped her head into the nursery, but neither Esti nor the baby was anywhere to be found. She rounded the corner to their bedroom where she saw Esti laying on the far side of the bed, rocking Hannah in a bassinet that she hadn’t slept in in over a month. Ronit felt a warmth flood her veins, stretching all the way to her fingertips. Esti felt the bed compress on the other side and turned her head to face Ronit.

“Sorry, I just wanted her close tonight. That’s not going to bother you is it?” Ronit smiled and shook her head.

“Of course not, I’ve missed her sleeping in here lately. If she cries though, that’s your problem,” Ronit said. Esti yawned and nodded her head. Ronit leaned over Esti to stroke Hannah’s head. She got up to brush her teeth and when she returned, Hannah and her mother were both fast asleep, the baby’s tiny hand wrapped around Esti’s finger. Ronit sighed. She walked over to them and placed a gentle kiss on Hannah’s forehead, then did the same thing to Esti. She rounded the bed to climb in behind Esti. 

“Goodnight my beautiful girls,” she whispered to herself. She leaned over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand and pulled a blanket over the two of them. She curled herself around Esti and sighed into her neck. The other side of the bed grew cold in the night.


End file.
